


The Archer

by DY_21bbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY_21bbit/pseuds/DY_21bbit
Kudos: 3





	The Archer

我迷迷糊糊地坐在郑在玹家里的客厅沙发上，发呆地端着一杯热水，雾气弥漫在眼眶下方。  
郑在玹从卧室里走过来，扔给我一条毛巾，落在了我一旁的沙发扶手上。  
我明知应该接过他的好意，大脑一片空白，下意识地偏过头对上了他的眼。  
我看见他烦躁地啧了一声，大步流星地走了过来，拎起毛巾搭在我的脸上。  
他的睫毛没有闪烁，他的手卷着毛巾替我擦着不断下滴的雨水，他的脸离我很近，呼吸全数卷进了我的喉咙。  
当他顺着侧脸探进我的脖颈锁骨处，我抬手摁住了他的手指。

“郑在玹，你是不是喜欢我。”  
第一次在他的脸上看到窘迫的愣怔。

这是我想做很久的事情了。  
叛逆，青春，我的少女时代。  
我想这样很久了。

我压着他蹲下身后的肩膀，凑上前碰了他的嘴唇。  
“交往吧。”  
他眼眸里错综复杂的情绪起伏跌宕，我们互相对视着，嘴唇重又紧紧贴合在一起。  
谁也没有闭上眼睛，好像在确认真心冲动到底谁更占比多一分。

许久，我缓缓闭上了眼，张开了唇舌。

只是一瞬间的事情，摁着我后颈湿润的发丝团。仰头的片刻口腔交融，舌尖微微酥麻的薄荷味是他刚咬的薄荷糖。  
我意乱情迷地扯掉他肩膀脖颈线条上的毛巾，整个人贴在他的胸膛里。  
好像头发缠在他的校服纽扣。  
他的胸口起伏吻着我的心跳声，在他撩起我上衣的刹那清醒，猛地推开他倒在沙发上。

“...对不起。”  
“......”  
我死死闭上双眼，窝在沙发陷落的角落里。  
“..先去洗澡吧，把衣服换了。”  
“...好。”

我心情乱糟糟的。  
握着陌生的花洒喷头从头到尾淋了一遍，还是没能缓过神来。  
脑子里看过的青春疼痛小说全数走马灯过了一遍。  
关掉淋浴器，听着室内外一片安静，心下竟然有些期待他发出的动静。

跑向他，或者停下。

我推开浴室的门，看着干净的男生卧室，海蓝色的主题，床被上放着一件修身的男士衬衫。  
第一个反应是，原来郑在玹也是会穿白衬衫的男生。  
“好了？”  
吓我一跳。我急急忙忙套上他的衬衫，转开门锁。  
他站在门口，对视之后不自然地撇开了目光，发红的耳廓尤为明显。  
“有事吗？”  
“让我洗澡。”  
我尴尬地扬了扬嘴角，夹着尾巴跑出了卧室。

值得兴奋的事情在血液里翻滚。

我听着浴室隐约迷离的水声，浑身发热，找了半天空调遥控器无果。  
羞耻地走到卧室门前“郑在玹，空调遥控器在哪？”  
回应我的是淅沥的水声。  
我郁闷地咽了口水，刚要转身离开，身后传来的开锁声，与手腕施力，昏天黑地的一头撞进滚烫的皮肤。  
后腰被他挟着带向浴室门撞开，铺天盖地的热水从我的头顶滚了下来，后背冰凉的瓷砖显得格格不入。  
他很认真在吻我。郑在玹的手臂横在我的腰际与墙壁之间，死死捆住我在他的怀抱里。  
花洒喷出的水让我睁不开眼睛。我学着回应他刻意引导我的暗示，浅浅地拿上牙磨着他卷进口里的舌头。薄荷糖化了，薄荷味还在。  
舌头快要打结的窒息感，和浴室里火热上升的气温。  
“好热..”

我推开他的脸，急促的呼吸几乎站不稳，只能歪歪扭扭的把脑袋搁在他的肩膀。

小声的嘀咕被他听见，喷头被关上的那刻，我被他打横抱了起来，走出浴室粗暴的摔在床板上。  
“郑在玹！！”  
“干嘛？”  
他围着的浴巾几乎快要散架，定定地站在床旁盯着我，藏着狡黠。  
“我有点害怕...”  
他不再用挑逗的打趣，翻身倚了上来。

他的唇伏在我的胸口，咬开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，细小的碰撞惹得我不住的发抖。  
“没关系，我们慢慢来。”  
我拼命掐住他的后背，咬紧牙关堵住喉咙里无法遏制涌出的声音。  
他凑过来裹着我的唇口，温热的交织让我松开抵死的牙床，暧昧的喘息卡在他的脖颈。  
明显感觉到他的不对劲，喉结凸起的过分，我忍着不安扳下他的脸吻了上去。  
他的下颚线很标准，不会戳痛我，喉结的弧度分明，轻轻含住时好像也能感受到他体内极速上升的荷尔蒙分化。  
“郑在玹，我喜欢你。”

是催化反应突然爆炸，他不再畏手畏脚，三两下扒开我身上仅存他的白衬衫。  
窗帘被拉紧的灰暗天地，只有他和我，相抵。

他顺着脊骨搂住我，将我的身体转了过去。  
“乖。别看。”  
我乖乖闭上眼，胸口被他整个握紧，下意识往后一缩，手不自觉地想要推开他。  
郑在玹贴着我的后背，一路吻在我的锁骨啃食，手上的力劲从温柔变得燥郁，唇在我的锁骨小口地吮吸了起来。  
我敏感地颤抖被他死死固定在原处，听到自己发情的娇喘，我不得不抬手咬住自己手腕。  
他蓦地停下动作，将我的手臂推了出来，吻在我的牙印上。

我翻过身和他面对面，他被我惹的看起来很难受。  
“我...”  
“相信我。”

三个字像是恋爱咒语。  
我渐渐习惯他的存在。

他埋在双乳之间的吮吸与花蕊乳房的点缀，指甲划过的瞬间有痛感，翻云覆雨被灼热代替。  
我贴在他的耳际支离破碎地娇喘，舔舐他的轮廓，手臂环在他的后颈。  
他一路下滑亲吻着我的肋骨和小腹，在滚入禁区前，郑在玹的斜笑映在我的视线里，他抬手摸了摸我的头。

下体被慢慢分开，粘稠的液体滚在双腿之间，他的手指慢慢的进入，嘴唇包裹着胸前的红润，吮吸甘霖的品食。  
深入浅出的动作引得床被湿润，蓝色的程度变得千变万化。  
极致的爱情。舒适感，情爱欢愉的欲望泄出，我如鱼得水的见贤思齐，趁他分神把他撞倒，明快地翻身骑在他的腰上。  
抬手将湿润的发丝绑成高马尾，他凑上前来，下巴横在双乳之前，喘出的热气对准我。  
“学的挺快。”  
“是哦。”  
我不再拘谨，压着他的胸膛准确对准靶心，抠着他的锁骨凹槽缓缓坐了下去。  
充盈感让他下意识的喘出情欲，徐徐的热气扑在我的耳垂。  
“然后..呢？”  
我尴尬地拍他的胸口，手被他缠在一起，翻滚周转最后还是被他压在身下。  
“所以说，不要试图反攻～”  
郑在玹轻飘飘的语气，我却听来有些可爱。  
穿插的热爱永不止息，在不远的之后迎来了人生第一次G点。他更换的频度越来越快，最后全数在我的小穴喷涌而出。  
最后一句尖叫与喘息都被堵在这个深吻里。  
“我爱你。”

“郑在玹，我问你一个问题。”  
“问。”  
我们裹在被子里，我被他搂在怀里。  
“你是不是和别人试过好多次了？”  
眼前的人突然睁开眼睛，捏了捏我的脸。  
“想夸我技术好就直接说嘛。”  
“滚啊！臭不要脸！”  
我恶狠狠地扑上去掐住他的脖子。  
他冷不防偷亲过来，我不自觉松开桎梏，换成搂住他，回应他的吻。  
“看来你很享受啊～”  
“明明我才是受害者好不好！”

我们拥抱。  
像是跨过长河相遇之后，被爱神丘比特一眼相中，我的初恋。


End file.
